An information push technology in an existing social network is to push information mainly based on static profile data input by a user, for example, people or information with a same or similar attribute is pushed to a user according to an attribute such as a location, an age, a gender, a school, or a hobby of the user. This information push manner is excessively dependent on personal information filled in by the user, and the personal information filled in by the user is often excessively simple or even is not real enough and is hard to accurately reflect an actual situation of the user; as a result, accuracy of information push is low and the user experience is affected.